


What do you do?

by kitkatpaddywak, orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cop AU, I already love this so much, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatpaddywak/pseuds/kitkatpaddywak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus moves across the street from police officer Alec and they hit it off right away, but after Alec gets called out one night to a bad part of town, they meet in a way neither of them expects.</p><p>**Updating tags/rating/characters as story develops.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Katy-l-wood on tumblr posted some AUs she had ideas for, but would probably never get around to writing. I love her fics and I fell in love with this au the moment she posted it!. the AU in its entirety is at the end of the work, but I highly suggest reading this first. (Also I'm crap at titles, I do apologize)
> 
> Thinking of swapping pov each chapter, what do you guys think? (Third person limited between Magnus and Alec, not first person.)

Magnus huffed as he set the last box on his newly rented lawn and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he didn't remember owning so many things. It may have been the summer heat, or just the fact that he was moving all on his own this time. Last time he'd had a few friends, Catarina and Raphael, and his now ex-girlfriend, Camille helping with the boxes, but Cat and Raphael were busy and Camille didn't want anything to do with him, or he her, for that matter. At least tomorrow he'd be able to pick up chairman and have his company as he unpacked. As he debated whether to start now or take a lemonade break, Magnus heard a car pull up behind him. "Hey," a voice called, "Need help with all that?" He turned to see a policeman leaning out of his car.

Magnus never was fond of lawmen, they tended to interfere with his interests quite a lot, but he had to admit he did love a man in uniform, and this guy in particular filled his out quite nicely. He seemed about Magnus's age, maybe a bit younger, and he definitely looked like a cop. Actually, maybe a stripper dressed as a cop, he certainly had the body for it, though Magnus couldn't see far below his chest. He had a strong jawline that was practically begging, in Magnus's opinion, to be licked up and town. What really got him was the man's short black hair and bottle blue eyes. Magnus always had a weakness for the contrasting combination. 

It took Magnus a moment before he realized the officer was waiting for a response. "Um, I'm alright, wouldn't want to distract you from patrol." He smiled, proud of his ability to keep his voice steady.

"Don't worry about it, I'm off duty. One sec." He held up a finger and backed up a few feet, maneuvering to pull into the driveway of the house across the street. As he stepped out of his car, Magnus took notice of his wonderfully toned legs. They had to be, he assumed, chasing criminals down all the time. He strode into Magnus's lawn almost in slow motion, as if he were on a police version of  _Baywatch._

"You live there?" Magnus found himself asking. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Officer Alexander Lightwood, at your service." He held out a hand and Magnus took it gladly. He pulled Magnus closer. "Call me Alec."

Magnus blinked and flushed just a bit. "Alright, Alec. Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you." He released the officer's hand and gestured at the boxes and furniture. "So, how about we start with the important things. Bed, sofa, coffee maker, that stuff."

Alec Chuckled, "Sounds like a plan." Magnus could tell that today was going to be a great day.


	2. A little break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus take a break from moving boxes and talk for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter already? Unheard of for me, I know! <3 but I love you guys, and this story idea.

"Jesus you have a lot of stuff." Alec joked, picking up yet another box of books from the lawn. He weighed it a bit in his arms. "What are these bound with? brick?"

"Ivory, actually." Magnus smirked. "Those are super ancient, from like 1400 or something."

Alec froze for a moment, now being a lot more careful with the box. "You're not serious."

"I am."

"How?"

"My family's had those books forever, and when my father died they were left to me." Magnus shrugged, picking up a box of his own.

"Oh..." Alec looked down and frowned. "Sorry about that."

"What?" Magnus tilted his head. "They're wonderful reads and I was never allowed to touch them growing up."

"I mean," Alec stepped into the house, Magnus close behind him. "about your father."

Magnus set his box by the door and waved his hand. "No need, he was an awful man." Alec took the books to the second bedroom and placed the box on a pile of others, then stepped back into the living room. Magnus was sitting on the couch, clearly tired from all the lifting. "Why don't we take a break? I've got some lemonade in that cooler if you want." He pointed to the kitchen, where a cooler sit on the island.

Alec shrugged and opened the box, taking the lemonade and setting it on the counter. "Do you want some?" He asked, reaching into the box filled with glasses.

"Yes, please." Magnus nodded. Alec grabbed two glasses and filled them, placing the bottle back in the cooler.

"So," He started, handing Magnus's drink to him and sitting down, "any particular reason you moved out here? It's a little out of the way of the city."

Magnus took a sip and nodded. "That's just what I wanted, New York is far too loud. Plus, this place reminds me of home. At least, the home I actually liked."

Alec nodded with him. "Yeah, I moved here for the same reason. I'm in the city all the time anyway." He felt really weird, just talking to a stranger like this. No one really talked in their neighborhood, people tended to leave each other alone. He tapped his glass and looked down to his lap. "Hey, listen, I don't know if you-"

"If you're going to ask me to dinner, I'd be delighted." Magnus placed his hand on Alec's lap, and Alec's eyes went wide.

He stammered for what felt like hours, when he knew it could have only been a few seconds. He took a deep breath. "um, seven?"

"Seven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm too happy with how this chapter turned out, but I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it~! Here's the AU as it was posted on tumblr
> 
> Alec is a cop living in New York. Magnus moves in across from him one day and they hit it off and go on a couple dates, but Magnus is evasive whenever Alec asks what he does. Then one night Alec gets a call-out to a domestic assault in progress called in by an anonymous tipster. He shows up to the shabby apartment building and knocks on the door but gets no response so he decides to try the neighbor’s apartment. A very disgruntled Magnus opens the door in nothing but skimpy lingerie and a silk robe while grumbling that he’s busy working and isn't getting paid enough to answer people pounding on the doors of his clients apartments. Neither Magnus nor Alec is prepared to see the other one standing there once the door opens.


End file.
